Imagination, Chaos, and Love
by Julianmon
Summary: Ranma has a brother and a sister. Meet Tatsuya Saotome, Master of they ways of ki. Meet Ranko Saotome, valiant swordswomen and queen of flirting. But are these three normal siblings?


THIS IS ME VENTURING IN THE WORLD OF RANMA ½

THIS IS ME VENTURING IN THE WORLD OF RANMA ½. I DON'T OWN RANMA ½ , ETC.

Genma walked from one end of the room to the other, and again, and again, and again. His wife Nodoka was giving birth to what would be his, um, their belly-filling son, of course it wouldn't be a girl, girls are after all weak and useless, only good for giving men good sons. He had great plans for his son, 10 years of a strict martial arts, and then he would marry him off to a daughter of his greatest friend, Soun Tendo, he would of course tell his wife, when the two children were happily married, but what if his weakling child didn't go along with his plan? Well, he'd show him, and so this time he walked from one end of the room to the other smoking mad at his unborn child. The doctor interrupted his train of thought,

" Mr Saotome, you can come in now."

Genma almost rushed in there, without even considering his wife, he looked at the baby she was holding,

" So is this our son?" asked Genma

" It sure is." Exclaimed Nodoka, exhausted, but happy.

Genma racked his brain for a name, but he couldn't find one, it was like a wild stallion escaping him, hey wild stallion would do just fine.

" I think we should call him Ranma." He said

" Great. What should we call the other two?"

" The other two?" he exclaimed bewildered

" Yes, I gave birth to triplets, two boys, one girl, this one came first, and the other boy came second, and the girl last."

Already a plan was formulating in Genma's mind, if his girly son somehow died from the training, then he could use the other one as his replacement. Too bad it didn't occur to him that if one kid died the other probably would to. As for the daughter, his wife could train her.

" I think we should call them Tatsuya and Ranko." Said Nodoka

" Whatever." Grumbled Genma having now lost interest.

Two years later

Genma was teaching his two sons in the backyard of his house while his wife was teaching his daughter how to cook.

6 years

Genma, Ranma, and Tatsuya were preparing the backpacks for their long training journey.

7 years

Genma covers Ranma in Fish Sausage, and then throws him into a pit of starving cats. He then covers Tatsuya with honey and then throws him into a collection of angry wasp hives. Ignoring his son's screams for mercy, he beams proudly.

8 years

Ranko is trying to learn the way of the sword under the tutelage of her mother. She struggles to get the sword up, but her mother encourages her. Both women smile.

9 years

In secret, Tatsuya is reading a book about Ki. Suddenly he hears a voice,

" I can teach you the ways of Ki if you want."

" I accept." He shouts

12 years

Ranko is attending 6th grade, and starts chatting with her friends.

14 years

Ranma and another boy fight over a piece of bread. The more intelligent Tatsuya watches from the distance.

16 years

Tatsuya, Ranma, and Genma were swimming the vast ocean. Both boys had grown to be strong teenagers. Tatsuya had a green striped bandanna, and wore a green camouflage shirt. He had a pair of dark blue jeans. Ranma is wearing a red shirt, and a pair of black trousers. Genma was wearing a gi.

" Remind, me why are we swimming from Japan to China?" asked Tatsuya

" Ungrateful boy, think of this as a martial arts exercise.!"

" I'm with Tatsuya on this one." Agreed Ranma, he had learned that his brother was more trustworthy then his dad.

The three didn't have much time to argue as they landed on the beach of China.

" Well, now that we're here, I can tell you our reason for being here, we're here to attend a legendary training field, for only the best warriors, that means us!"

Tatsuya really felt like roasting his father with some Ki fire, but his master had taught him to control his temper. He would never forget that memoric day when he first met his master. Now 5 days a week, he would secretly train him in the ways of Ki, until a few days when his master told him that he had learned enough and needed to continue his journey without him.

Ranma on the other hand was excited about this legendary training ground. He could become a better martial artist.

2 weeks later

A panda was chasing a young girl through the streets. A monkey was trying to distract the panda by attacking it.

" You have no right to decide who I'm going to marry!" screamed the girl, the monkey screeched to show his agreement.

The Panda flipped out a sign that said,

" First I find out that Tatsuya has been practicing without me, and now you refuse to marry your fiancée!"

And with that, he used the sign to whack both the monkey and the girl, they both fell unconscious and he carried both of them on his shoulders.

Meanwhile in another pat of town, a longhaired man was crying his eyes out, he called his three daughters,

" Kasumi!"

This daughter was coking in the kitchen.

" Nabiki!"

This daughter was in the room counting her savings.

" Akane!"

This daughter was in the dojo breaking bricks.

The three daughters hurried to their father

" Yes father?" asked Kasumi

" Well, a son of my friends is coming to visit, one of you will marry him and carry on the dojo."

" WHAT?" screamed the youngest girl

" I hope he isn't younger than me, younger men bore me."

" Is he cute?"

It was at that moment that a panda came in carrying a monkey and a girl.

Meanwhile, a girl known as Ranko Saotome was getting ready for her first day of boarding school in Nerima.

Cut! Please Review


End file.
